His Eyes
by chu97
Summary: Sakura não consegue mais ser uma menina normal depois que Sasuke a deixou desacordada no dia em que foi embora, dois anos e meio depois ela teve a chance de reencontra-lo, mas as coisas não saíram como ela planejava. [ Oneshot ]


**SasuSaku é cannon! OBRIGADA KISHIMOTO! 3  
**

**Naruto acabou e eu senti um vazio tão grande dentro de mim que precisei achar um jeito de ficar em contato com essa história maravilhosa um pouco mais, sabe quando não estamos prontas para abrir mão de algo preciso? Foi assim que eu me senti, então para comemorar esses 15 anos maravilhosos de Naruto na minha vida (ok, acompanhei só 10, mas tá quase lá) escrevi essa fanfic para todos os fãns, que assim como eu se sentem um pouco sem chão não tento o mangá para ler às quartas feiras.**

* * *

**HIS EYES**

Nós tínhamos acabado de voltar para casa, cansados, sujos, desiludidos e sem esperança, eu tinha arranhões e machucados por todo o corpo, meus pés estavam me matando de dor e o clima entre meus companheiros não poderia ser pior. Passando pelo tão familiar portão de Konoha, desviei o olhar daquele banco maldito que só me trás más recordações, alias, más recordações e tristeza foram as únicas coisas me acompanharam nessa viagem de volta pra casa.

Parece que foi ontem que eu me enchi de esperança ao saber que iríamos atrás dele, mesmo com um time 7 que não parecia-se com nada com o que foi um dia, eu ainda tinha o Naruto ao meu lado e eu estava ao lado dele, nosso apoio mutuo fez com que permanecêssemos de pé esse tempo todo.

Kakashi não estava mais lá para nos aconselhar, ferido e internado no hospital, ele foi substituído por outro jounin, agora à frente do nosso time estava Yamato e para completar nosso tão famoso "_Time Kakashi_" tinha esse cara estranho, pálido e mal educado. Olhar para a figura de Sai ocupando aquele que deveria ser o posto de Sasuke era difícil, quando penso em ter esse lugar ocupado sempre me engano dizendo que se eu tivesse sido mais forte, se eu tivesse o compreendido melhor ou se eu tivesse feito algo diferente nosso destino poderia ter sido diferente e ele ainda estaria aqui ao nosso lado, mas no fundo sei que não é verdade e ele iria procurar seu verdadeiro caminho mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Voltando à realidade ouvi Yamato anunciar que iria entregar o relatório da missão para Tsunade-Sama e nós estávamos dispensados para cuidarmos de nossas vidas.

\- _Até Logo, foi ótimo passar esse tempo com você_s. - Disse Sai, depois dessa missão conosco ele havia mudado um pouco, seu jeito sarcástico, desinteressado e aquele sorriso falso estampado na cara não tinha mudado nada, mas ele tinha realmente falado a verdade sobre como ele entendeu os laços que existiam entre nós do time 7. Se eu não estivesse tão exausta até teria falado alguma coisa, mas só consegui encarar Naruto, que pela expressão em seu rosto provavelmente estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Ele saiu para um lado e eu fui para o outro, não trocamos nem mesmo uma breve despedida, sabíamos que hoje não era necessário gozar da boa educação entre nós dois.

Saí dessa vila dias atrás com o coração alegre, pensando que finalmente aquele sofrimento todo iria acabar, que meu treinamento teria valido a pena e eu o traria de volta, eu sempre sou tão ingênua e esperançosa, não sei por que sempre crio tantas expectativas.

Cheguei em casa, tirei os sapatos e as roupas sujas, me dirigi ao banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, meus cabelos cor-de-rosa sempre foram um orgulho pra mim, menos em dias assim quando eles estão respingados com sangue, nesses dias eu preferia que eles fossem pretos. Engraçado como a cor negra consegue mascarar tudo e esconder o que não quer ser visto, combina muito bem com a personalidade dele. Tomei meu banho, coloquei meu pijama e fui tentar comer alguma coisa, sei que apesar de cansada eu nunca iria conseguir dormir agora, durante minha vida toda tive problemas para dormir, dois anos e meio atrás quando ele me deixou desacordada naquele banco maldito precisei tomar remédios por um bom tempo até aceitar a situação e parar de ter pesadelos, para minha sorte Tsunade-Sama me acolheu e eu pude focar em outra coisa, ficar forte e me tornar uma boa ninja me curou da insônia, me curou da insegurança, curou até minha baixa autoestima, só não curou a dor, mas com isso a gente acostuma.

Sentei-me na mesa da cozinha e engoli algumas colheres de arroz com curry, para a minha sorte meus pais não estão em casa e não vou precisar explicar nada para ninguém, estou tentando ao máximo evitar pensar sobre o ocorrido com medo do que pode acontecer se eu me entregar para todos esses sentimentos ruins querendo aflorar. Sinto uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo meu rosto, hora de ligar a televisão e mudar o foco para outra coisa.

Acompanhar os programas que passam na televisão me faz pensar sobre o que foram esses últimos anos para mim, era como se eu estivesse assistindo a uma televisão o tempo todo, as pessoas riam, as pessoas conversavam, faziam planos, tinham ambições e viviam suas vidas da melhor maneira possível, desde que Sasuke saiu da vila foi difícil pra acompanhar o ritmo das pessoas. Em publico eu sempre sorrio, sempre sou educada, sempre realizo minhas tarefas com muita responsabilidade e dedicação, mas para falar a verdade, esse tempo todo existiu um buraco dentro do meu coração que não me permitia sorrir com sinceridade, eu sou incapaz de ser totalmente feliz.

Quando foi que eu o deixei controlar minha vida desse jeito? Quando foi que esse amor obsessivo que eu sinto por ele se tornou um veneno? E o pior de tudo foi que eu mesma injetei esse veneno em mim e agora sinto que nunca mais vou achar o antídoto. Todas as meninas que um dia se disseram apaixonadas por ele já seguiram com suas vidas, até mesmo a Ino me chama de idiota por continuar acreditando que um dia ele vai voltar e me amar assim como eu o amo e eu continuo aqui eternamente apaixonada, mas não consigo seguir em frente e só penso em realizar a promessa que fiz de sempre estar aqui quando ele precisar de mim, isso é a única coisa que me faz ficar de pé todos os dias, o que é um tanto quanto ridículo se eu parar pra pensar com frieza, tenho dedicado minha vida e minhas forças só pra ele poder pisar em tudo isso de novo e de novo.

\- _Impossível!_ – desliguei a televisão e fui para o meu quarto -_ É impossível me concentrar em qualquer coisa com você falando na minha cabeça o tempo todo, Sakura, por favor, pare de pensar demais e tente ser uma garota de 15 anos normal!_ \- Falar comigo mesma nunca foi algo que eu consegui deixar de lado, às vezes até me acalma.

Deitei na cama para dormir, tentei o máximo planejar minha semana normalmente, mas tudo me leva a pensar somente nos olhos que eu vi dias atrás.

Você estava lá parado em frente a mim, todo crescido e orgulhoso de si mesmo, sinceramente eu estava curiosa para saber como os anos tinham passado pra você, claro que eles lhe foram muito generosos e você se tornou um rapaz ainda mais encantador, pena que tive pouco tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois seus olhos já estavam sobre mim quando eu os fitei diretamente. Acho que seus olhos são a parte que eu mais amo em você, não por você possuir o Sharingan que lhe é motivo de tanto orgulho, mas porque eu posso enxergar o verdadeiro Sasuke quando eu presto atenção neles. Lembro-me de quando você fazia caretas para as palhaçadas do Naruto, mas se eu olhasse com atenção, por trás da carranca eu podia ver um pequeno sorriso e um brilho em seus olhos negros me diziam que você estava lá com a gente e que fazia parte da nossa família, foram esses pequenos momentos juntos a ti que fizeram meu amor infantil passar para um amor verdadeiro, você não era só um rostinho bonito.

\- _Que ridícula que eu sou, mais uma noite chorando sem parar nesse quarto escuro esperando que Uchiha Sasuke se materialize aqui, me abrace e diga que vai ficar tudo bem._ – Chego a gritar "_Socorro!_" várias vezes dentro da minha mente quando essa dor insuportável aperta minha garganta e me sufoca quando insisto em pensar sobre ele, não quero mais chorar na frente das pessoas e não quero ser aquela menina chorona nunca mais, mas aqui sozinha posso pelo menos colocar essa angustia pra fora de alguma forma antes que ela me deixe mais maluca do que já me tornei com o passar dos anos.

_\- Volta pra mim, volta pra mim, por favor volta pra mim!_ – fico repetindo isso sem parar entre meus soluços desesperados e minhas lágrimas incessantes. Lembro-me das palavras que ele disse enquanto me olhava depois de dois anos e meio sem nos ver. Ele disse:

\- _Eu tenho outros vínculos que carrego..._

O que foi que aconteceu com você? Quem é esse Sasuke que apareceu na minha frente? **Quem é você?** Será que o dia em que você me deixou apagada naquele banco o pouco do Sasuke que eu enxergava em você ficou para trás junto comigo? Eu tenho certeza que vi um lado seu que ninguém via, eu não posso ser louca, eu vi! Eu sei que vi!

_\- Ele até mesmo disse que só não matou o melhor amigo por capricho!_ – Levantei e fui para a janela respirar um pouco de ar fresco e tentar me acalmar, chega dessa choradeira toda, chega! Eu estava ficando louca e o fantasma dele me tortura cada vez mais, quando sai dessa vila para ir atrás dele alguns dias atrás acreditei tanto que as coisas voltariam a ser como eram antes, que abriríamos seus olhos, mas o que eu encontrei foi simplesmente tudo que eu mais temia que acontecesse! **Um garoto perturbado, dissimulado e controlado pelo ódio.**

\- _Porque você se deixou virar isso, porque Sasuke-Kun, por quê?_ – Eu fitava a lua cheia e as estrelas que brilhavam no céu de Konoha, mas era impossível ver alguma beleza naquela paisagem essa noite, virei-me rapidamente para dentro do meu quarto, afim de procurar o porta retrato com a foto do time 7 que fica estrategicamente ao lado da minha cama e me deparei com olhos vermelhos na escuridão, pisquei, esfreguei os olhos e senti o ar faltar, ao abrir meus olhos novamente os olhos dele não estavam mais lá, corri para a sala tropeçando em objetos pelo caminho, estava tão desesperada que não me dei ao trabalho de acender a luz.

\- _Sasuke-Kun, você está aí? É você? Sasuke-Kun!_ – gritei, vi outros olhos vermelhos me fitando no canto mais escuro da sala, corri o mais rápido que podia para alcançá-los, eles não estavam mais lá.

\- _Ali, de novo!_ – Corri.

\- _SASUKE-KUN!_ – Gritei.

\- _Ali, na cozinha_! – corri de novo.

Por toda a parte, eu posso ver seus olhos por toda a minha casa, eles estão por toda a parte dessa casa me encarando, me pedindo socorro, me maltratando, me julgando, me dizendo que sou fraca, me dizendo que você nunca mais vai voltar.

\- _Porque, porque você faz isso comigo? PORQUE SASUKE-KUN, PORQUE?_ \- Ouvi alguém bater em minha porta e sai em disparada. Era ele, só podia ser ele dessa vez! Os segundos pareciam horas enquanto eu fazia o caminho da cozinha para a sala, quando finalmente abri a porta.

\- _Sakura-Chan, você está bem?_ – Vi os olhos azuis de Naruto se arregalarem ao ver a figura que apareceu na porta, eu deveria estar deplorável pelo jeito com o qual ele me olhou. Senti seus braços me segurarem com força – _Pelo amor de Deus Sakura-Chan fala comigo, o que foi? Você está machucada? Precisa de ajuda?_

Apenas me permiti ser abraçada pelo meu amigo, eu estava desesperada por um pouco de consolo, calma, afeto ou o que quer que seja.

\- _O que ele se tornou Naruto? Ele não é mais o Sasuke-Kun que um dia esteve com a gente, e se ele nunca mais voltar?_ \- Perguntei ansiosa para ouvir o que o Naruto achava de tudo isso.

Com seu jeito meigo e atencioso, Naruto afastou seus braços de mim e secou minhas lágrimas, entrou em minha casa e foi acendendo as luzes, conforme fez seu caminho pelos cômodos foi me puxando pelo braço até o sofá da sala. Lá ele se sentou e pediu para que eu sentasse em frente a ele e com a voz mais calma e terna de todas, ele me disse:

\- _Sakura-Chan eu prometo que nunca, nunca, vou desistir do Sasuke, mas eu preciso que você esteja comigo, preciso que você seja forte por mim do mesmo jeito que eu tento ser forte por você, porque sozinho eu simplesmente não vou conseguir. Eu sei que ele ainda está lá em algum lugar e só depende de nós lembra-lo disso, mas sozinho não consigo. Posso contar com você?_

Encarei Naruto e vi um rapaz sério e decidido na minha frente, ele sempre me diz a verdade e sei que ele nunca vai desistir do Sasuke, me dói pensar que eu queria ser diferente dele, mas eu também sei que isso jamais aconteceria e assim como Naruto eu nunca iria desistir. Por mais que eu tente, nunca vou conseguir um antídoto para esse veneno chamado Uchiha Sasuke e é por isso que eu tenho que continuar, por mais difícil que seja e por mais que a cada dia que passa nos tornamos mais distantes dele, eu tenho que continuar acreditando.

Prometi a Naruto que ele poderia contar comigo e pedi para que ele ficasse comigo até que eu conseguisse dormir, eu disse a ele que tinha medo de ter de encarar os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke novamente, ele não entendeu, mas como um bom amigo que é ficou comigo até que eu me acalmasse e conseguisse descansar.

Amanha quem sabe, eu paro de te ver por todos os cantos que eu olho, Sasuke-Kun.

* * *

**Como viver sem as paranóias maravilhosas de Uchiha Sasuke na minha vida? Não sei, to aprendendo a lidar com isso ainda. Socorro! Naruto acabou! Estou me sentindo a própria Sakura abandonada, mas tirando a loucura dessa fanfic, espero que gostem!  
**

**Parabéns para nós, amantes de SasuSaku, nosso OTP é cannon! Mil beijos :)  
**

**mininizzi.**


End file.
